


FairyTale

by Leo_the_Loser



Series: FairyTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_the_Loser/pseuds/Leo_the_Loser
Summary: The stories everyone knows with an Undertale twist.
Series: FairyTale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939111
Kudos: 2
Collections: UnderTale/Au's, Undertale





	FairyTale

Frisk was in her house eating oats like normal when her mother walked up to her with a sinister grin on her face and she said "Frisk would you like to go to your grandmother's house," Frisk jumped up "Yes, I would love to momma, but will you be coming with me?" Frisk asked sadly already knowing the answer, "No, Frisk I have to much to do at the house-" Frisk cut her off "Momma, please can you come with me I don't like the woods and-and" but words got stuck in her throat as she started to cry. Her mother grabbed her by the hood and lifted her to eye level "Now Frisk, what did I say about crying at the table" "D-don't" "Exactly, I was gonna send you out with a chaperone this time but," she looked into Frisk's teary blind eyes then threw her on the floor "you messed it up like you always do" Frisk scrambled to her feet and said "I'm sorry momma" She hugged her mother and walked to the door but she got stopped on her way out "Frisk don't forget your basket" she handed her the basket filled with cookies and apples "Thank you, momma" finally she walked out the door to her grandma's house

As Frisk walked her normal route to her grandma's house humming to herself, she tripped on a pebble and fell onto a ruff bed of leaves and tried to get up but then the bed of leaves encompassed her whole body and started to move. Frisk thought heard some angry mumbling, but Frisk couldn't be sure all she knew is that she should stay quiet and stay put. After a while of being hit around as the bag moved she finally got dropped out of the bag, she heard someone say "Goodbye for good" as she got kicked in the head and fell back into what Frisk would describe as a long pit of darkness. After a while of screaming for what felt like hours, she landed on something that felt like a soft blanket and laid there for a moment drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Ao3 story so please give me suggestions and tips in the comments.


End file.
